


Just Another Way to Scream Your Name

by ViaLethe



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2020 [8]
Category: 19th Century CE RPF
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/pseuds/ViaLethe
Summary: She does love her men, even when they are exhausting.
Relationships: Lord Byron/Mary Shelley/Percy Shelley
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656424
Kudos: 10





	Just Another Way to Scream Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2020 3 Sentence Ficathon, off the prompt: _Romantics RPF, Mary Shelley/Percy Shelley/Lord Byron, fireside_

The fire crackles in the hearth beside them, hot as the skin beneath her limbs, her own and Percy’s and a bit of Byron’s as well, all tangled together as if they could become one flesh, one mind, one expansive entity, a single soul forever rising-

“Ready for another go, pet?” Byron murmurs in her ear; leave it to him to be forever earthbound. Against her thigh, she feels Percy stirring again at the words and sighs, letting her soul fly back to earth, to enjoy all the pleasures their flesh has to give.


End file.
